The Really Screwed Up Dream
by darkheart709
Summary: Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny each have a wierd nightmare after eating some bad pizza. Complete. Plz Review
1. Bad Dream Food

The scene is South Park, the stupid ass town that can't see past something that is obvious a lie so they end up getting their asses in so much trouble. But this story only focuses on four particular residents of South Park. Four little boys named Stan, Kyle, ….

Okay, screw this opening sequence, here just read the story.

The scene is Butters house, the boys (Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny) are at Butter's house for a sleepover.

" Dude, Butters open up its us." said Stan

" Yeah open up you stupid douche bag." yelled Cartman

Butters opens the door.

" Oh, hey fellas." said Butters

" Hi Butters." the boys said in unison

" Well, come on in."

" Nice place you got here Butters, probably some nice food, maybe cable with over 1,000 channels." said Cartman

" Shucks no, are cable has been turned off."

The boys look with horror as Butters walks toward the kitchen.

" God DAMN IT BUTTERS." Cartman said while throwing his hat on the floor

The boys sit on the couch looking at each other; there is nothing but silence, Butters looks at his blank TV screen.

" Boy, isn't this great fellas, all of us here, together." said Butters in his cheery stuttering voice

The boys looked board, Cartman mouths to Kenny to kill him, Kenny shakes his head.

" Why the HELL not, some best friend, won't even kill me when I ask you to." Cartman says in disgust

" Hey Butters what can we do here?" Kyle asked

" We can play my XBOX if you want." Butters replied

The boys looked surprised

. " You have Xbox?" Stan asks

" Yeah, I have all sorts of games, Halo, Halo 2, Timesplitters 3, and…"

" Butters if you have an Xbox, WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU BRING IT OUT FOR US TO PLAY?" said a frustrated Cartman

" Well, you never asked me." Butters said in his defense

" Butters, I swear to god I'm gonna kill you."

" Cartman, calm down, Butters can you go get your Xbox, please?" said Kyle

" Uh um okay fellas." said Butters

Butters walks off to get the Xbox.

" Oh, I'm gonna freakin kill him!" said Cartman

" Eric, calm down." said Kenny

" No, why the hell are we even here, he's a stupid turd."

" Dude, we're here because you convinced us to play a mean prank on Butters, so our parents are making us sleep over here as a way to make us apologize to him." said Stan blunt

" Uh god damn it."

Theboys are playing Halo 2 while Butters sits there and watches them play.

" Well fellas, isn't this fun?" asked Butters

" Butters shut up I'm killing the Jew." said Cartman

" God damn it Cartman, stop killing me." said Kyle

" Uh Kyle, that is the point of the game."

" Stop only killing me."

" Can't, it's too much fun. Besides not my fault you suck."

Cartman kills Kyle again.

" Damn it!"

" Don't fill bad Kyle, its not your fault Jews can't play Halo, much less lose gracefully."

" Shut the fuc! up."

The boys continue playing with Cartman and Kyle still arguing.

" Dudes, stop bitching at each other it's getting ( GROWL!) what?" said Stan as he heard a growl

" What was that?" asked Kyle

The boys hear the growl again and realize it is coming from Stan.

" Dude its my stomach, I'm freakin hungry. I haven't eaten anything all day."

" Oh boo hoo, cry me a river!" said Kenny

Stan's stomach growls again. " Butters I'm hungry, what is there to eat."

" Uh well, my parents left their credit card so we can order pizza." said Butters

Butters walked in the kitchen, got on the phone and was about to order pizza.

" Uh what kind of pizza do you fellas want?" Butters asked

" Well I like the meat lovers so get me one of those, Kenny like his with everything on it, and…" Cartman said as he was interrupted

" You fat ass, we don't each need our own pizza." said Kyle

" So who cares, were not paying."

" Oh, your right."

" So anyway Butters, Stan's a little pussy because he doesn't eat meat so order him a veggie lovers, and Kyle is a Jew so order him a Jewish pizza."

" Cartman, Stan eats meat and there is no such thing as a Jewish pizza."

" Well whatever, order whatever the hell you want, damn."

" Butters I'll have a supreme." said Stan

" Okay a supreme, and one Jewish pizza, okay thanks." said Butters getting of the phone

" Butters there is no such thing as a Jewish pizza." said Kyle

" Yes there is, the guys said it's a pizza that is kosher." said Butters

" Ha!" said Cartman

" I hate you Cartman." said Kyle

45 minutes later the boys are finished with their pizzas, Kyle didn't touch the kosher pizza, it tasted awful, so he shared a pizza with Stan.

" Man that was good." said Cartman

" I'm still hungry." said Stan

" You just ate." said Kyle

" Yeah but I shared with you and Butters."

" You were gonna eat a whole pizza by yourself."

" Dude, I was really hungry."

" Go check to see if there is more."

Stan walks into the kitchen, he checks the pizza boxes but their empty, he checks the fridge and sees another pizza box, he brings it out and takes it into the living room.

" Hey I don't remember ordering a fifth pizza." said Stan

" Oh that was from a long time ago Stan, don't eat it." warned Butters

Stan opens the box to reveal four huge slices of pizza, old, growing some type of black mold on it.

" Ew, gross." said the boys

" Dude Kenny, I dare you to eat one of those slices." said Cartman

" Uh, I will if you will." replied Kenny

" I will if Kyle will."

" I will if Stan will." said Kyle

" Okay but you guys better eat yours." said Stan

" I don't know fellas, they're awfully old, you guys might get uh sick." said Butters

" God damn it Butters, life is all about taking chances, doing stuff you know is bad but doing them anyway." said Cartman

" Okay then."

" Okay, ready three, two, one." said Kyle

The 20 minutes later the boys are all sick as Butters parents come home.

" Butters what's going on." asked Butters dad

" The guys are living life dad." said Butters

" Oh, okay."

" Dude my stomach, feels like it's under a steam roller." said Stan, is stomach is making some weird gurgle like sound

Cartman can be heard throwing up in the bathroom; Kenny looks like he's fainted. Cartman comes out of the bathroom and lies down on the floor.

" Well is it my turn to play Halo 2 fellas." asked Butters

" No, lets just go to bed." said Kyle

" I'm there." said Cartman struggling to get up

The scene is Butters room, the boys are laying out their sleeping bags.

" I call the bed." said Cartman

" But its my bed Eric." said Butters

" I'll roshambo you for it."

" Well okay."

" One, two, three."

Cartman kicks Butters in the balls, and Cartman claims his prize.

" Well good night fellas, hope you don't get nightmares." said Butters still holding his balls

" Nightmares?" asked Kenny

" Yeah, if you eat something that's bad you get nightmares."

" God damn it Butters, were not living in the 60's, that hardly ever happens." says Cartman

" Yeah Butters, parents just say that so we won't get snacks at night." said Stan

" Oh okay then." says Butters

The boys prepare to go to sleep; unaware of the night they are about to have.


	2. Kenny's Dream

The scene is Butters room, the boys are sleeping. Butters, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny are on the floor in sleeping bags, Cartman is on Butters' bed. The screen panes in on Kenny, who is tossing and turning, everything gets all wavy and the scene changes.

" Kenny, hurry wake up!" says a voice

Kenny gets out of bed, he's in his bedroom, his room looks like a bomb hit.

" Kenny hurry!" says his mom as she runs into his room, " We have to hurry Kenny, the rats are coming, get your things!"

Kenny is confused, his mom is stuffing his clothes into a paper bag, he can hear his other family members in their rooms hurrying.

" Kenny hurry!" says his mom as she grabs him by the arm pulling him out of bed

Kenny sees his whole family is in hysteria, his little sister is crying so he goes to her and tries to comfort her although he has no idea why his family is acting the way they are.

" Come on!" shouts his dad as he gestures for everyone to come outside and get in their beat up station wagon

The McKormick family is driving in their station wagon at speed that is greatly above the speed limit.

" Hunny we have to hurry!" says his mom

" Damn it woman, I'm driving as fast as I can." replies his dad

" Dad where are we going?" ask Kenny

" The mall son"

" The mall? (Kenny looks angry) All this for the mall! Why are they having a three for one special?" Kenny says with anger in his voice

" No Kenny, the mall is the designated safe place when… they come." said his brother

" Yeah, or have you forgotten?" ask his dad with an accusing tone

" Uh…" says Kenny

" I told you we shouldn't let him watch TV so late, it screws with his brain." says his mom

" Well, I don't have time to explain, but I'll do it anyway. The scientist up on the hill wanted to create some super rat, so they did some weird experiments, I don't know what happened after that, but the rats escaped, and they became blood thirsty, they started attacking and eating other rats, but soon all the rats were dead, but they came back to life, as some weird zombie, rat, like thing, well anyway they started attacking people, and soon those people were turned into blood thirsty, zombie, like things." explained his dad

" The things always some back in to town every once in a while, so the Mayor issued a decree stating everyone should go to the mall when ever they come back." said his mom

" NO, NO, No aaaahhh, aaahhh!" a man screamed, Kenny looked outside to see a bunch of rats jump up on this guy and munch on his flesh

Kenny turned to see two parents, who obviously were already attacked by the rats hold down what looked like their child and take turns eating him, Kenny watched in horror as the kid tried to raise his hands to shield himself, but he was quickly overpowered by the adults, Kenny tried to cover his ears as he heard the child scream for help.

The scene is the mall; Kenny and his family hurry to get in the mall as the people prepare to close it.

" Wait!" shouted his parents as the people begin to close

The adults pay no attention to them, one of the adults is Randy Marsh, Kenny sees three boys come up to the door.

" Dad stop look their coming." said one of the boy who is now revealed to be Stan

" Sorry son, but if they don't make it in time, then they should of came here faster." replied Stan's dad

" Stop you assholes!" said another one of the boys who is obviously Cartman

" Yeah are friend Kenny is out there." said the last boy who is now revealed to be Kyle

The McKormick family races in and barely makes it past the closing doors.

" You assholes tried to leave us out side!" said Mr. McKormick as he punches Mr. Marsh

" We would have had no choice we can't let them get everyone else." replied Stan's dad

Kenny walks over to his friends; he now sees their clothes look tattered and beaten like his.

" We're glad your okay Kenny." said Stan

" Yeah I can't believe your asshole dad was going to leave them out there." said Cartman in disgust

" Hey, he's doing the best he can, he was thinking about everyone else."

" That's supposed to be an excuse."

" I'll kick you ass Cartman."

" Bring it on hippy!"

Stan and Cartman fight, Kyle breaks up the fight.

" Dudes, KNOCK IT OFF!" Kyle screams

Stan and Cartman are bruised and out of breathe.

" We're safe now." says Kyle

Sharon tries to get Randy and Stuart to stop fighting.

" Boys stop please!" Mrs. Marsh pleaded, " The important thing everyone made it."

" Oh my god Stephen, we forgot Butters." said Mrs. Stotch

" Its too late for him Linda, there is nothing we can do." replied Stephen

Everyone hears a little boys cry out, " Hey where the heck is everyone?" the voice is obviously Butters

" Hello, is anyone there?" asks Butters again

" There is nothing we can do for him." says Stephen again

Everyone looks outside to see Butters walking down the streets, completely unaware of what's happening. Just then a bunch of rats and zombie people come out of nowhere and maul the little boy down. The crowd looks on in horror; Kenny is scared out of his wits.

Stan turns away and says, " Its' over dudes, its over!" he looks like he is about to cry

" Cartman turns and says, " No, this is only the beginning."

Kenny looks outside again, thinking of the horror that awaits him.


	3. Night of the Living Dummies

When we left off, Kenny was dreaming he was in a mall, surrounded by zombies and mutated rats, that after killing you, you would turn into a zombie. Butters has just been mauled by the rats and zombies as his corpse rots outside the mall.

" Dude, I can't believe that just happen." said a shocked Kyle

" Okay, I think they are pissed, so we should sacrifice Kyle to them, to appease their hunger." said Cartman

" Why me!"

" Because your Jewish, there fore…you just got to okay."

" No Cartman we are not sacrificing Kyle." said Stan

" Why the hell not?"

Kenny is still looking at Butters corpse when he sees it get up and move around and speaking faintly.

" Hey guys, Butters is still alive." said Kenny

" Are you sure?" asked Cartman

" Mom dad!" Stan shouts

" What is it son?" ask Randy

" Look butters is still alive, see." Stan points to the Buuters

" Help, help." Butters sputters out

" My god, he's still alive." said Randy

" We have to save him" said Linda

" Okay I have an idea. Stan, one of your little friends must go out and rescue Butters."

" What!" said Stan

" Stan there is no other way, one of your friends have to go because we can't risk losing someone who can actually help."

" Hey wait, why should we risk our kids?" said Gerald

" Yeah, what about your kid Marsh." said Stuart

" Don't be silly, like I risk my own son." replied Randy

" But its okay to risk my friends." stated Stan

" Stan its easy, pick the one you like least."

Everyone argues amongst themselves while Kenny looks out the window, Butters looks so fragile and helpless to him.

" I'll go!" shouted Kenny

" Kenny no!" said his father

" Yeah Kenny, if you die, then I'll have to hang out with these two dumb asses." said Cartman

" That's it I pick Cartman!" yelled Stan

" Ay, screw you hippie."

" I'm going!" screamed Kenny as he rushed out the door

The town seemed like a wasteland, he saw Butters, he still looked pretty bad, he grabbed Butters and the two hurried back, behind him he could hear what sounded like scurrying feet, he had better hurry if he didn't want to be rat chow, he personally hated rats. He managed to get Butters to safety.

" All right Kenny." his friends praised

" Heh heh." Kenny was embarrassed

" Good job son." his father said

Butters didn't look to good, Stan went to check up on him.

" Dude, Butters doesn't look to good." said Stan

Just then Butters fell on the ground and started twitching, he looked like he was having a seizure.

" DUDE!" said Stan

Just then Butters stopped and leaped on Stan, trying to bite him.

" BUTTERS!" said Kenny

" No Butters, NO BUTTERS THAT'S A BAD BUTTERS!" yelled Cartman

" Quick, someone do something heroic." said Randy

No one does anything but watch. Just then Cartman sees a gun store, he rushes in gets a shotgun and runs back out.

" Dude its Butters." Stan said

Butters got of Stan and limps towards Cartman.

" Well, nice knowing you Butters (BANG)." Cartman shoots Butters in the head and Butters drops to the floor

" Oh so that's how we kill them." said someone

" You mean all this time no one ever thought about shooting them." said Kenny

" We were to scared to think logically." said the adults

" Ugh, god damn it."

" Look we now know how to stop them, everyone get a gun, were gonna bring those sons of bitches down." said Randy

" Yeah!" everyone cheered

Everyone grabbed a weapon and race outside like a army, a disorganized army that would probably lose.

" For NARNIA! Uh I mean SOUTH PARK!" shouted Randy

The people of South Park fought very poorly against the zombies and rats, the were quickly out smarted by the brainless cannibals. Kenny managed to get away, but where could he go he looked behind him, his friends got away too.

" Kenny, Kenny." said Cartman out of breath

" Dude, everyone is gone." said Stan

" Ouch, sh!t dude!" said Kyle holding his arm, he was bitten

" Dude Kyle…your infected." Stan said beginning to cry

" Well guys we have one choice, we have to kill Kyle." said Cartman

" CARTMAN!…your right." said Kyle knowing he would become on of those things soon

" Why do we have to kill him." asked Kenny

" Because (sniff) when your bitten, you become one of those things." said Stan wiping his eyes

Kenny looks pissed off.

" If you knew that…WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT WHEN I WENT OUT TO GET BUTTERS!" yelled Kenny

" I Guess we sort of forgot." said Cartman, " Well anyway, I think we need to hurry up and kill Kyle."

" We can't kill Kyle (Stan hugs Kyle and is still crying) he's my best friend." said Stan

" You'll feel different about that when he's chomping down on your sorry ass in a few minutes."

" But…(sniff)" Stan couldn't think what to say

" Okay I think should be the one to do it."

" Hell no Cart… Cartman, you youd ju just enjoy it." Stan stuttered

" No I want to do it."

" NO! Cartman, I'd rather Stan do it." said Kyle

" But myah. ( the boys glare at Cartman) myah!"

" Cartman no!"

" MYAH! (The boys stare at Cartman) oh well screw you guys."

Stan point a gun at Kyle.

" Hurry Stan." Kyle was beginning to change

" I…can't do it." Stan throws the gun on the floor and Kyle changes

" Arg!" said Kyle as he jumped up and took a bite out of Stan

" Owww!" Stan screamed, " Kyle stop it."

Kyle was clawing his best friend.

" Eric, do something!" said Kenny

" Why, let Stan hold him off so we can get away." said Cartman

" ERIC!"

" Oh alright, we'll give them quick painful deaths."

Cartman loads his shotgun, but trips and falls backwards on top of Kenny and the two roll down the hill they were on leaving Stan and Kyle alone on top of the hill.

" Sh!t dude." Kenny said still groggy from the fall

He looked around for Cartman, he saw his friend, dead, hit his head on a rock and snapped his neck.

" Oh…Eric." Kenny said sad, " You were my best friend, even if you were a dumb ass."

Kenny said a short prayer for his friend and moved on, he was alone, everyone he ever cared about was dead, what could he do. Then he heard something.

" Kennnnny, Kennnnny." it was his dad

" DAD!" said Kenny horrified

Kenny didn't know what to do, all of a sudden more undead popped up, Kenny ran, ran for his life.

" Noo!" screamed Kenny

" Kennnnny." moaned the undead townsfolk

" Stay awwaay!

" Kennnny."

Kenny ran into the alleyways, behind buildings, and anywhere else he could think of to lose his pursuers, not surprisingly the townsfolk were smarter dead then alive. Kenny finally saw his house and ran inside. He was scared out of his mind.

" What am I going to do?" Kenny said aloud

He went into his room and stood near his bed wondering what he should do next, and then he heard a familiar voice from under the bed.

" We've been waiting for you Kenny." said Stan

Stan and Kyle grabbed Kenny's feet and Kenny fell over.

"We've been waiting Kenny, we're real hungry." said Kyle licking his lips

The two zombie boys dragged Kenny under his bed.

" NOOO! LET GO! LET GO! NOOOO!" screamed Kenny as his friends ate away at his flesh and bones.

" AAAHHH!" screamed Kenny

Kenny wakes up screaming.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Kenny covers his mouth now realizing it was a dream

" Huff, huff, huff!" Kenny tries to breath

Kenny looks around, he's in Butters' room, completely safe. He looked at the bed remembering what happened at the end of his dream, the image of being dragged under the scared him the most. He picked up his pillow and blanket but left his sleeping bag and walked over and climbed in the bed.

" Pss, Cartman, wake up." Kenny whispered gently shaking his friend's shoulder

" (Yawning) What is it time to leave, (Cartman looks around realizing it is still night time) Kenny, why'd you wake me up?" asked Cartman confused

" I had a bad dream let me sleep on the bed with you." Kenny sat next to Cartman

" What no Kenny, no." Cartman tried to push Kenny off, " No Kenny, myah, no Kenny myaaahhh."

" Cartman please, that dream really freaked me out, let me just sleep here with you please, your supposed to be my best friend."

" Yeah, best friend, nothing more. Do you know how incredibly gay this would look?"

" I'll be gone by morning, I promise, no one will ever know I was in this bed. Besides were nine year old boys, no one is going to think were gay."

" Stan and Kyle would jump at the chance to rip on us for this."

" Please Eric, I'm really scared of sleeping on the floor."

" Okay, but you better be gone by morning. You hear me, morning!"

Cartman scooted over to give room for Kenny, Kenny laid down and manage to get back to sleep.


	4. Stan's Dream

The scene is still Butters room, the boys are sleeping. The screen panes in on Stan, from his face you can tell he is uncomfortable, and you can also hear his upset stomach.

The scene is Stan's room; he is just getting up to go to school. He gets dress and goes downstairs to get some breakfast.

" Hey mom." said Stan

" Hello Stanley." says his mother

" Hello Stan." says a boy he has never met before

" Hello, whoever the hell you are." replies Stan

" Stanley this is your cousin from New York." says Sharon

" Cousin? I didn't know I had a cousin."

" Yeah this is your cousin Andy."

" Okay and what the hell is he doing here."

" Stanley!"

" It's okay Aunt Sharon, my family is going through a tuff time so my mom sent me here." said Andy

" Oh okay then. What's for breakfast mom?" ask Stan

" Here have some cereal Stan." said his mom

" Awww."

Stan eats his cereal while his mom serves Andy French Toast.

" Hey how come he gets French Toast." asked Stan

" Stanley that's enough, Andy is our guest so he gets to eat what he wants." said his mom

Stan and Andy finish breakfast. Stan heads to the door for school.

" I'm leaving for school."

" Wait Stan, you need to show Andy where the bus stop is." said Sharon

" Why, don't tell me he's…"

" Yes Stan, he's going to start school here until he moves back to New York and I expect you to be nice to him."

" Okay mom."

Stan and Andy walk down the street, Stan isn't too happy about Andy being here but tries to break the silence anyway.

" So how's it in…" Stan begins but is interrupted

" You moms a bitch." Andy says flatly

" Wh…What!" this surprises Stan

" I said she is a bitch."

" Dude what's your deal."

" Nothing, your dad is a stupid turd."

" If you don't shut the hell up, I'll kick your ass.'

" Okay fine."

Stan couldn't believe how ungrateful this kid was, his mom defended him and he has the nerve to call her a bitch. Stan already has made up his mind he doesn't like Andy. The boys make it to the bus stop.

" Hey guys." Stan says to his friends

" Hey Stan." replied Kyle

" Hello." said Andy

" Hello, whoever the hell you are."

" So, who are your friends Stan?"

" Well this is Kyle, Kenny, and my fat ass friend Cartman." said Stan

" Ay." said Cartman

" He doesn't look fat, he looks big boned."

Everyone is surprised by this what he says.

" Uh, thanks dude." says Cartman

" Who is this kid Stan?" asks Kyle

" This is my cousin Andy, from New York." says Stan

" So cool I guess." says Cartman

" Is he blind or something, because Cartman big boned, yeah right?" says Kyle

" At least I'm not a Jew!" says Cartman

" What's wrong with Jews? They have a wonderful and rich culture Cartman." says Andy

" Uh well, I don't know."

" Yeah I have this friend who is Jewish and he gets to celebrate Hanukah and he gets presents for eight days."

" Cool!"

" See told you Cartman, Hanukah is awesome." said Kyle

" Alright fine, stupid Jew." said Cartman

" Your cousin is pretty cool Stan."

" Yeah whatever." Stan still didn't trust Andy

The bus comes and the boys board the bus one by one. Andy and Stan haven't gotten on the bus yet.

" Your friend Kyle, is your best friend." said Andy

" Yeah, what about him?" Stan said picking up his backpack

" Nothing, except he's a k!ke."

" Wh…what the FUC! DID YOU CALL HIM!" Stan jumped on top of his cousin prepared to beat the crap out of him

" You heard me he's a k!ke."

Stan could barely control himself after hearing his cousin call his best friend that horrible racist word.

" I'll KICK YOUR ASS YOU LITTLE MOTHER FUC!IN BASTARD!" Stan screamed

" HELP!"

" Stan what are you doing?" asked Kyle confused

" I'm gonna fuc!in kill this bastard." Stan said angrily

" What? Why?"

" Kyle didn't you hear what he called you?'

" No."

" Why would I call Kyle a name, I just met him." pleaded Andy

"LIAR!" screamed Stan

" Yeah come on Stan, it was probably just a misunderstanding." suggested Kyle

" But Kyle."

" GET ON THE BUS NOW!" screamed the bus driver; he was just as bad as Ms. Crabtree

Stan got on the bus and took a seat next to Kyle, Andy took one near some other kids. A few minutes into the ride all the kids were flocking to be around Andy as he told them stuff, stories, and other interesting stuff about himself and what he's done.

" Wow Stan, I didn't know your cousin met Staind." said Kyle

" I can't believe you took his side." Stan said bitter

" What?"

" That jerk was completely lying to you and you took his side over mine."

" Oh c'mon Stan, your cousin doesn't seem like the person that would insult someone like that. Besides I just met the guy, why would he call me a… that word?"

" Are you sure you're not just jealous of the fact that your cousin is cooler then you?" said Cartman

" Shut up Cartman." Stan replied

" C'mon dude, your cousin is real cool." said Kenny

A couple of kids laugh at a joke Andy tells.

" Whatever dude." said Stan bluntly, he still didn't trust Andy or anything he said

The scene is Stan's house, Stan and Andy are getting home from school. All day Andy got praised for something and has already become the most popular kid in school, despite the fact he was the new kid.

" Were home." said Andy

" This is NOT YOUR HOME!" Stan shouted

" Stanley!" said his mom

A bunch of people came out from behind furniture; from the looks of the place it was going to be a party.

" Who the hell are these people?"

" Stanley!" yelled his mom

" It was a party for your cousin Stan." his father said disappointed

Stan looked around and saw his classmates there too, including his friends.

" A party, for what?" asked Stan

" So your cousin would feel more at home." said his mom

" What, he hasn't even met half these people, he just got here and all of a sudden he gets a party."

" Stan you don't have to be so jealous." mocked Cartman

" Shut the fuc! up, you guys have known him for about a day and already your friends with him and throwing him parties, when's the last time you guys ever did something like this for me."

" Stanley go to your room, now mister." said his mom

" You all think he's so great, well after we left the house he called you a bitch and at the bus stop he called Kyle a k!ke!"

Everyone is shocked from the words that came out of Stan's mouth. They acted as if he was the one saying them.

" Stanley GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!" screamed his mom

" But…"

" NOW MISTER!" yelled his dad

Stan angrily marched up stairs to his room, he slammed the door and tried go to sleep, but could still hear the fun that was going on downstairs.

The next morning Stan went down stairs to go to school. Andy wasn't there. (Good maybe he's gone) Stan thought.

" Bye Aunt Sharon." Andy said

" Bye Andy." said Sharon

Andy went outside as Stan entered the kitchen.

" Mom, what's for breakfast?" asked Stan

" Oh my who are you?" asked his mom, " Are you one of my Andy's little friends?"

Stan couldn't believe what he heard, " MOM, its me…Stanley…your son."

" Oh yeah that's right." Sharon said as she scraped the last of the of the pancakes in the garbage disposal

" Mom, do I get some breakfast?" Stan asked sounding kind of hurt

" Oh yeah there's a pop tart there on the counter, hurry up and go to school Dan."

" Its…Stan mom."

" Oh yeah that's right, well go to school."

Stan picked up the pop tart, it was cold. He went outside and left for the bus stop, he couldn't help but feel while eating his cold pop tart, something strange was going on, it all started ever since that Andy kid got here.

Little did Stan know, things were only going to get much worse.


	5. Its Dan, I Mean Stan

From where I left off, Stan's cousin Andy came to town and people have been treating him very nice, and have been treating Stan like crap. Stan is getting frustrated with this and just now his mom forgot who he was…

Stan walked to the bus stop. He couldn't stop thinking about how his mom forgot who he was, he felt so bad inside. He finally makes it to the bus stop, which is just about to leave. He gets on to see Andy sitting with Kyle.

" Okay move it Andy!" said Stan

" Hey you can't tell my friend to move it!" shouted Kyle

" K…Kyle, I can't sit next to you?"

" Do I know you?"

" It's me Stan."

" Who?"

" Stan your best friend."

" Uh, oh, look dude Andy is my new best friend, so get somewhere else okay."

" What!"

" Yah, move it." said Andy

Stan walks down the isle to find an empty seat, he hears Kyle and Andy laughing at something, probably him. He feels like his heart just got ripped out and slashed by the claws of Freddy Krueger.

The scene is the school cafeteria, Stan sits by himself. He can hear all his former friends talking and laughing with Andy. Then he sees Andy walk by with Wendy, arm in arm. Then he sees her kiss him.

" Andy, you're going out with my ex?" asked a confused Stan

" Uh, yes, your name is, oh right Dan." said Wendy

" It's Stan!"

" Right, right Stan, well listen Stan, I'm going out with Andy now, so you just have to learn to move on. Okay Dan."

" Its STAN!"

" Right, right whatever."

Andy and Wendy walk off. Stan is filled with anger, he can't stand the thought of those two together. Just then Kyle walks up to them, the three of them laugh at something Stan can't hear, his blood boils, he walks back to class as he hears the bell ring.

The scene is Mrs. Garrison's classroom. Stan is the last one to walk in and he takes his seat.

" Okay class, today you have to read your reports on how we can make the world a better place, who wants to read theirs first." said Mrs. Garrison

" Oh crap." Stan whispered, he had forgotten all about the report

" I'll go first Mrs. Garrison." said Andy

Stan couldn't stand how Andy was getting away with all the stuff he said and how everyone likes him more, now he was going to get on the teachers good side.

" My suggestion is simple, we get rid of all the people nobody likes, like my cousin." said Andy

" What!" Stan was shocked

" Yes that's a good report Andy." said Mrs. Garrison as she marked his grad in the grade book

" Mrs. Garrison, Andy's report makes me feel bad." Stan said sounding pathetic

" Oh Dan, quit being a little pussy about it."

" It's Stan!"

" Whatever pussy."

" Yeah pussy." said Cartman

The scene is in front of Cartman's house; Cartman, Kenny, and Andy are playing Terrance and Phillip. Stan walks in on the scene angry.

" What the hell kind of report was that, matter of fact, how did you even do the report, it was given to us a week ago. That was before you got here." accused Stan

" Well uh…" Andy replied

" Hey why don't you get the hell out of here, whatever your name is?" said Cartman

" What, I'll kick your ass Cartman." replied Stan

" Hey you can't talk to my friend that way." shouted Andy

" I'll kick your ass too."

" Bring it."

Stan punched his cousin in the face but he didn't even flinch. Andy gave him a right hook right across the face. Stan couldn't believe how much it hurt, he didn't seem this strong when he first was going to beat him up, was he pretending to be weak. Andy gave him a blow to the stomach, he could barely breathe. Stan punched him in the shoulder but it did nothing, Andy gave him another in the face and then another one in the stomach. Stan was on the floor gasping for air, he felt like all the wind was knocked out of him.

" That'll teach ya." Cartman said as the three of them walked off, leaving Stan there

The scene is Stan's house; Stan is just walking into through door.

" That little!" Stan said holding his stomach, " Mommm!"

" Huh, what?" said his mom

" Look what Andy did to me."

" Now Dan don't be ridiculous, Andy would never do that."

" It's Stan, and he did so."

" I'm sure there's a good reason."

" Yeah he was picking on my friend." said Andy from the staircase

" You see, serves you right Dan." said Sharon

" What, you aren't going to…never mind." Stan said, feeling himself begin to cry as he walked up the stairs

The next morning…

Andy is building something in the room as Stan is waking up.

" I know your just full of bullsh!t dude, I don't care what anyone else says." said Stan

" Um, I don't care." said Andy as he worked on the box he was making

" Hey what are you building?"

" A coffin."

" Good go bury yourself!"

" It's not for me, it's for you."

" What!"

" Yeah, no one likes you so I'm just gonna bury you, it's better this way."

" But…I don't want to, be buried."

" Why not? No one wants you, why would they when they have me? Its better for you to just die."

" Well…I'm not gonna get in that stupid thing."

" Stan, its not like I'm was gonna give you a choice."

Stan froze at this remark; Andy was strong enough to get him in the coffin. He ran out of his room looking for his mom.

" Mom MOM!" screamed Stan, " Andy wants to bury me mom!"

" Well, I know it may be hard at first, but if Andy says it should be done, then by golly its gonna be done." said his mom walking slowly towards him

Stan screamed and ran out of the house. He didn't know who to turn too, instinctively he ran to Kyle's house. He reached Kyle's house and nearly busted door down knocking on it. His hand was bleeding from all the banging.

" Wait hold on a sec…" Kyle says as he opens the door

" Dude, Kyle, my parents and Andy want to kill me."

" I know."

" What you do?" Stan said confused

" Yeah I just called them to tell them you're here."

" Kyle…why?"

" Dan Andy says it's for the best,"

" No it isn't (crying) and it's STAN! STAN"

Stan runs off. He runs down the street as he hears people calling out to him telling him how much Andy is right. What was wrong with this town, He hasn't been here that long and already everyone is treating him like he is some all-knowing wise man.

" What's happening?" Stan said crying

Just then two people jumped him. As the three of them fall to the ground Stan tries to crawl away but the two figures jump on top of them, one of the was very heavy.

" Get off!" Stan yelled

The two people who grabbed him turn out to be Kyle and Cartman. Both boys then grab one of Stan's arms, Stan struggles but the two are too strong for him to get free, A bunch of people gather around them.

" To the grave site." someone yells

The scene is a graveyard. Kenny is finished setting up the coffin as Andy looks as the crowd escorts Stan's captors.

" LET ME GO!" Stan screamed

" Oh, Stan you're here, lets get this over with." said Andy as calm as ever

" Screw you!"

" Hey you can't talk that way to our friend." Cartman said as he punched Stan in the side

" Yeah" Kyle agreed as he too punched Stan in the ribs

" Cough, cough cough." Stan could barely breathe

Stan couldn't believe this. He barely had the strength to stand. He felt so heart broken inside, his best friend was against him, his parents didn't want him, the town wanted him gone, he felt so lonely.

" All right strap him in." Andy said as Kyle and Cartman put him in the coffin

" Kyle, Kyle please!" Stan pleaded as his best friend put his arm in a restraint

" Kyle…please, dude please!" Stan wept as the words left his mouth

He was strapped in. He felt his world sink as everyone had a smile on their face.

" Goodbye Dan." everyone said as the top was put on and nailed to the coffin

" Its Stan, STAN!" He cried as he was surrounded in darkness

" AHHHHHHH!"

Stan wakes up.

" AHHH!" Stan screams but quickly covers his mouth

Stan looks around, Kyle's sleeping bag is empty, and he's nowhere to be found. Stan gets up and walks over to Butters' bed.

" Uh, Cartman, uh I know this gonna sound strange, and I don't want you think I'm weird but can I sleep on the bed with you."

Just then Kenny turns over and a awkward silence comes.

" Uh, hi Stan." says Kenny

" Kenny? What are you doing there?" asks Stan

" Its not what it looks like."

Although it did looked a little weird, Kenny didn't sleep with a shirt on and Cartman was wearing a muscle shirt.

" Whatever dude can I sleep in the bed too."

" Uh I don't mind but Cartman, well."

" Could you ask him please?"

" Okay. Psst, Cartman, wake up." Kenny tapped Cartman

Cartman yawns, " What is it morning?" Cartman looks over and sees Stan, " Stan its not what it looks like."

" Dude I don't care, can I sleep here?" ask Stan

" What? No."

" Dude why not?

" Why do you want to sleep here?"

" I had a bad dream."

" Uh!"

" Dude just let him sleep here." said Kenny

" Why should I?"

" Come on Cartman please. I'll give you five bucks." replied Stan

" Whatever just be out of here by morning, last thing I need is the Jew boys remarks."

Cartman scoots over leaving room for Kenny to scoot for Stan. Stan gets in and the three go back to sleep. Cartman hates the less room he has now.


	6. Kyle's Dream

The scene is Butters room. Stan, Kenny, and Cartman are sleeping Butters bed and Butters and Kyle are sleeping on the floor. Kyle walks into Butters room sleepily, he walks over Stan's empty sleeping bag not realizing Stan isn't in it. Kyle just came from the bathroom, trying to throw up the disgusting moldy food festering in his stomach. He felt horrible, as he lays down his face is has a uncomfortable look on it. The screen now panes in on Kyle…

" Dudes look at this." exclaimed Stan running up to his friends out of breathe

" What is it?" said Kyle, a little afraid of the disgusting looking doll in his arms

" Its this old doll that's going to be worth like four million dollars in a week."

" What!" his three friends said in unison

" Yeah, its an antique and at the end of this week its value is gonna skyrocket." said Stan

" Really." said Kenny

" Oh man, this is awesome!" said Cartman

" Hey its Stan's money, not yours fat ass." said Kyle

" So, he's gonna share it with us, riiight Stan, were your best friends riight!" said Cartman trying to sound innocent

" Hey Stan, don't those things have to stay in mint condition for you to get the money?" asked Kenny

" Yeah dude, if they get one scratch their worthless." explained Stan

" Well then what the hell are you doing bringing it out here?"

" Oh sh!t dude your right, I got to get Chuckie home and in a safe palce."

" Chuckie?" asked Kyle

" Yeah that's his name."

Stan ran home with the grotesque looking doll in his arms, as he ran the doll appeared to move its head and wink at Kyle.

" DUDE!" yelled Kyle

" What Jew boy." said Cartman

" That doll just winked at me."

" Yeah Kyle, don't you know, creepy dolls are really turned on by Jews."

" Shut up fat ass, that doll really freaks me out."

" Oh come on Kyle, its creepy sure but hey, Stan will get four mill for taking care of that ugly piece of sh!t." said Kenny

" Yeah lets go check in on our little cash crop shall we." suggested Cartman

" For the last time, it's not your money it's Stan's!" snapped Kyle

The scene is Stan's house, the boys just arrived and are ringing the door bell.

" Stan, its us." Kyle yelled

Stan opens the door.

" Oh hey guys." said Stan, " Come in."

" Sooo, how is the little money maker?" ask Cartman

" Eric!" snapped Kenny

" Whaaaat?"

" Chuckie's okay, I put him in my room in a safe place." said Stan

" You put him on a toy box didn't you?" asked Cartman

" I wish you wouldn't call him by name Stan." said Kyle

" Why?" asked Stan

" Kyle thinks the doll is alive and that it winked at him." Cartman said bluntly

" What?"

" I don't think its alive, it just, creeps me out." said Kyle

" Well don't worry dude, he does look kinda creepy when you think about it."

" Yeah he looks but ugly." said Kenny

" He can look like Carrot Top or Charles Manson for I care, as long as he gets us four million dollars." said Cartman

" FOR THE LAST TIME ITS STAN"S NOT OURS!" yelled Kyle

" Relax dude, I'm gonna spend it with you guys." said Stan

" Thanks dude." said Kenny

" Hoooray." said Cartman pretending to be grateful

" So can we see the little sh!t face."

" Yeah sure." agreed Stan

The boys walk upstairs to Stan's room. The weird looking doll was propped up on his toy chest.

" Hmm, that's weird." said Stan

" What?" asked Kyle

" Oh nothing, its just I could of swore I put him down on his back."

" Weird huh Kyle? Wooo weee oooo." mocked Cartman

" Knock it off Cartman." said Kyle

" Hey Stan what's this cord for?" asked Kenny

" Oh he's one of those pull the string and say stuff doll. Here look I'll show you." explained Stan

Stan pulled the cord from the back of the doll and let it pull back in.

" Hi I'm Chuckie, I'm your new best friend." said the doll in a childlike voice

" Ugh!" said Kyle as he heard the grotesque doll speak

" Oh look, Kyle's jealous, he's worried he'll be replaced." said Cartman

" I am not!"

" Aww, don't worry Kyle, the fact that your real gives you an advantage." mocked Kenny

Cartman and Kenny laugh at Kyle.

" Shut it you two." said Kyle

" I don't know Ken, the fact that Chuckie only talks when you want him too is a big sale." said Cartman

" Come on guys, Kyle is way more fun then a doll." said Stan

" Thank you Stan." said Kyle

" Although Chuckie will get me four million dollars, hmm, hard decision." joked Stan

" Stan!"

" I'm just kidding Kyle, lighten up." said Stan as he put his arm around his best friend

" Lets see what else he'll say." suggested Kenny

" Okay."

Stan pulled the cord.

" We're best friends forever." said the doll

" Oh man, this thing is so gay. What was it made in the 70's by hippies." mocked Cartman

" 60's." corrected Stan

Stan pulled the cord again.

" We'll play together forever and ever." said the doll

" Man, if a pervert heard this they might get sexually aroused." said Kenny

" Your crotch feeling a little crowed Kenny." laughed Cartman

" Shut up." Kenny said playfully shoving his friend

" Stan I got groceries, and snacks!" yelled his mom from downstairs

" Alright guys someone yelled food, lets go help and eat." suggested Stan

" Yes, my snack senses are tingling." said Cartman

" Yeah we can hear them." joked Kenny

The three exit Stan's room but Kyle lags behind.

" The guys were right, what was I afraid of?" Kyle said to himself

He pulled the doll's cord.

" I'm gonna kill Kyle." said the doll in a more mature voice

" What did you say?" said Kyle shocked

He pulled the cord again.

" I love everyone." replied the doll

Kyle pulled back, the way it looked at him scared him. He felt his nerves rattle.

" Dude come on!" Stan yelled

" Coming." said Kyle

As he ran out the door he could of swore the doll grinned at him.

The scene is downstairs at Stan's house, the boys have put away the groceries and cleaned out the snacks.

" Dude, tell your mom to not get fat free chips next time." Cartman said bluntly

" Whatever dude, hey Kyle you want to spend the night, my mom said it's okay." said Stan

" Um, well." Kyle began

" Oh look he's still afraid of the gaywad doll of yours Stan." said Cartman

" I'm not, yeah I'd love to spend the night Stan."

" What about meeee!" Kenny said trying to sound helpless

" I wouldn't let him spend the night Stan, last time he spent the night at my house and half my food was gone." warned Cartman

The boys stare at Kenny.

" I get hungry okay!" explained Kenny

" Ha ha hah ah." the boys laughed in unison

The scene is Stan's room, its late and its raining. Stan and Kyle are laying down in bed but Kyle feels uneasy with the doll there.

Kyle feels something brush up against him.

" What," he turns and bed to see its just Stan tossing in his sleep," oh its just Stan."

Kyle turns to see the doll staring at him.

" Ugh."

Kyle gets out of bed and grabs a blanket, walks over to the doll and throws it over the creepy doll.

" Better."

Kyle gets back into the bed and closes his eyes. As he is about to fall asleep, he hears something move, he opens his eyes to see the doll at the foot of the bed.

" SH!T Dude," Kyle makes himself silent, " Stan, Stannnn." Kyle whispers as he shakes his friend

" What Kyle?' Stan yawns

" Look." Kyle whimpers

Stan looks at the doll.

" Why did you move Chuckie dude."

" I didn't, eh moved on his own."

" Yeah, ha ha very funny Kyle, go back to sleep."

Kyle got up and grabbed the doll and put him in Stan's closet. Kyle laid down back on the bed, but he couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched.


	7. Child's Play

The scene is Stan's house. Kenny and Cartman are walking through the door and Kyle is coming downstairs.

" Hey dudes." said Stan, " Nice of you to get up Kyle."

" Your just getting up?" asked Kenny surprised

" Yeah, I couldn't get any sleep." said Kyle

" Yeah I noticed," said Stan rubbing his arm, " dude you kick hard."

" Sorry, what time is it?"

" Time for you to get a watch." said Cartman

" Well I don't have one so what time is it?"

" Its 1 p.m." said Kenny

" Whoa! Why didn't you get me up Stan?"

" Tried, three times, got kicked in three different spots, each still sore." said Stan

" Sorry."

Why couldn't you sleep dude?"

" Were you afraid of Chuckie?" asked Cartman

" Well…He's real creepy, no matter where I put him, he always seems to just get up and move somewhere else." explained Kyle

" Ha hah ah ha!" the boys (excluding Kyle) laughed

" Dude its just a doll." said Stan

" But, its so creepy, you've seen it." said Kyle

" I admit, its not exactly one of the things I want to see when I get up, buts its only for a few more days dude."

" Yeah, seriously dude you need to get over it." said Kenny

" I have an idea, we lock Kyle in a room with the doll and make him come to terms with his fear." suggested Cartman

" Screw you fat ass." retaliated Kyle

" Hey that might work." said Kenny

" Kenny!"

" No seriously, you need to face your fear sooner or later. Might as well be now."

" Ugh, what do you think Stan?"

" Up to you dude." responded Stan

" Oh damn it. Fine lets do it."

The boys take Kyle up stairs and lock him in Stan's closet.

" Lets turn off the lights." suggested Cartman

" I heard that!" said Kyle from the other side of the door

" Come on guys."

" Lets not and say we did." said Stan

" Oh you guys are pussies."

The scene is inside Stan's closet. Kyle is looking at the doll as it gets up off the floor and walks to him, Kyle is scared stiff.

" You are alive, guys, guys." whispers Kyle, but it is too low for the other boys to hear

" Alright listen you little fuc, I need one you boys body so I can become real flesh again, so shut up!" said Chuckie with a threatening voice

" AAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Kyle

Kyle continues to scream and bang on the door.

" Dude, maybe we should let him out." says Kenny beginning to sound nervous

" Nah, just a few more minutes." said Cartman

" STAN, KENNY, CARTMAN, HELLLPPP! LET MEEEE OUUUUTTTT!" screamed Kyle banging and clawing at the door

" Dude let him out!" pleaded Stan

" Oh come on guys!" pleaded Cartman

The boys glare at Cartman.

" Oh you guys are such little pussies."

Cartman lets go of the door as Kyle barges through it.

" Huff, huff, huff." Kyle tries to catch his breath from the traumatic experience

" Kyle, Kyle its okay." says Stan in a calming soothing voice

" No its not. That doll wants to kill us." said Kyle

" Oh great Kyle has gone insane, Kenny call the loony bin time to commit Kyle." said Cartman

" That doll said that he wants to use one of us so he can transfer his soul into our body and become flesh again."

" Okay…Kyle, you were trapped in the closet…" began Stan

" In more ways then one…" interrupted Cartman

Stan glares at Cartman.

" What?" ask Cartman

" Look dude, you just got scared and started hallucinating." explained Stan

" No look I'm telling you guys, he said his name was Charles Lee Ray and that some gypsy or something tricked him into getting his soul trapped in a doll and that the only way he can return to normal is switch the souls with someone else's." said Kyle exhausted

" Kyle do you know how ridiculous that sounds." said Kenny

" It's the truth!"

" Okay Kyle I think you didn't get a good nights sleep and your suffering from it." said Stan

" FINE, I'll prove it to you guys!" said Kyle as he grabbed the possessed doll

" Kyle what are you doing!" says Cartman

" Proving to you guys I'm not insane."

" Kyle in all fairness Eric already thought you were insane before this." said Kenny

" Yeah Kyle, put the doll down, I don't want to have to hurt you." said Cartman

" You'd love to hurt me fat ass." replied Kyle

" Yeah that's true."

" I'll just have to show you he's alive."

Kyle, with Chuckie in his arm ran downstairs. He brought Chuckie to the fireplace and put on a fire as the boys arrive on the scene.

" Kyle come on dude lets just talk this over." said Stan

" Kyle I'm serious, I am getting so pissed off." said Cartman

" I'm serious too." Kyle holds the doll over the flame enough for the hair to catch fire

" KYLE!" Stan, Kenny, and Cartman say in unison

" AAAAHHHH!" screamed the doll as it sprang to life banging its head on stuff trying to put the fire out," You little sh!t, I'm gonna fu!kin kill you, ugh!"

The three boys looked shock as the doll struggles to put the flame out.

" Holy sh!t dude." says Stan as he watches the doll put the flame out

" So Kyle wasn't crazy." said Kenny

" That still hasn't been proven." said Cartman

" Alright boys now that you know, who wants to go in the doll while the rest suffer horrible deaths." said Chuckie

The boys scream and run into the downstairs closet.

" Come on boys I'm not gonna hurt ya." said Chuckie

" You just said you want to kill us." replied Cartman

" Only three of you."

" Were not coming out." said Kenny

" Cartman, your moms on the phone, she's dead, you need to come out an go to her."

" Ha, like I'm supposed to believe that." said Cartman

" Fine I'll go to your house and kill her right now."

" Touch her and I'll kick you in the nuts."

" Dolls don't have nuts, good luck with that."

" Damn it, well I got nothing."

" Look guys we can totally take him." said Stan

" Uh Stan talking doll, hello."

" Look its just a doll, how strong can it be?"

Chuckie bangs something against the door nearly breaking it.

" To answer your question that strong." said Cartman pointing to the door

The boys wait awhile and try to hear what Chuckie is up to.

" You think he's gone?" asked Kenny

" I don't know, lets send Kyle to go check." said Cartman

" Why me?" asked Kyle

" Its your fault were in this mess, if you had just shut up about it, he would of just killed you and be done with it."

" He was gonna come after all of us Cartman." said Stan

" We don't know that."

" He just said so." said Kenny

" Oh screw you guys I'm going home…after someone goes out there to check."

" Okay lets all go out at once okay." said Stan

" Why?" said Kenny

" He can't come after all of us at once, maybe we can surprise him, with me."

" Were with you Stan." said Kyle

" Okay one, two, THREE!"

Stan and Kyle burst out of the closet, after looking around and realizing they were the only ones to jump out. They glare at Cartman and Kenny.

" WHAT! Kyle doesn't speak for the rest of us." said Cartman

" Yeah!" said Kenny

" Well whatever, just come on he's not here." said Stan

" Where do you think he went."

" We need to stop him, anyone got any ideas?"

Cartman and Kenny raise their hands.

" Anyone got an idea without killing Kyle?" asked Stan

Cartman puts his hand down. Kenny raises his.

" Nothing perverted!" yelled Stan

Kenny puts his hand down.

" Okay we got nothing." said Stan

" Well, I guess we know what we have to do, we have to kill…Chuckie." said Kyle

" Yeah, screw that doll." said Kenny

" If we come at him at all sides, there's no way he can kill us, injure us maybe but kill, no." said Stan

" Okay!" the boys said in unison

The boys search the kitchen for weapons they can use against the possessed doll.

" I found a knife." said Stan

" I found a butcher knife." said Kenny

" I found a hammer." said Cartman

" I found this old axe." said Kyle

The boys look at Stan.

" My dad wanted to try this medieval thing." explained Stan

The boys go upstairs and search the rooms for Chuckie.

" Nothing." said Stan

" Nothing." said Kyle

" Nothing." said Kenny

" Nothing." said Cartman

" Nothing." said Chuckie

The boys look behind them to see Chuckie as he leaps at Kyle.

" AAAHHH!" Kyle screamed

" Take this you little bastard." Chuckie said as he beat up Kyle

" Ooof, cough, hack." Kyle muttered as he was savagely beat by the doll

" Get off him you ass hole." Stan said as he charged the doll and stabbed him

" AAH!" yelled Chuckie as blood gushed out his arm

Chuckie immediately changed his attention form Kyle to Stan and charged him into his room, the door shut and was locked.

" STAN, STAN!" screamed Kyle as he banged on the door

Outside the sky grew dark and all the lights in the house went off.

" AAHH!" Kyle yelled as he raised the axe and hacked at Stan's door

Inside Kyle saw Stan on the floor and Chuckie over his body. Kyle Charged at the demented doll. The doll held his arms up to protect himself and started saying something only the voice was all slow. Whack, the dolls head was off, blood spew from the wound.

" It's over." said Kyle

" Good I'm going home." said Cartman

" I'm getting the hell out of this house." said Kenny

" Stan are you okay?" said Kyle as he walked to his best friend, " Stan?"

Kyle watched as the figure got up, it didn't look like Stan anymore, it looked like Chuckie! Only he looked human!

" What! Then where's Stan?" Kyle looked over to the doll he decapitated

" That was a close one." said Chuckie in a child like voice

Kyle saw the doll, it changed to, it looked like Stan.

" I…I…no!" said Kyle

" Good thing I switched us before you got here." said Chuckie with a evil grin

" NOOO cough, cough!" Kyle began but was punched in the stomach by Chuckie and thrown on the floor

" Come on Kyle, lets play." said Chuckie as he jumped on top of Kyle with the knife Stan had, " Lets play doctor, I think you need head surgery."

" NOOO! NOOOO! NOOOO! KENNY, CARTMAN, HELP!" Kyle screamed as Chuckie raised the knife and lowered it with all his might

" AAAAHHHH!"

Kyle wakes up.

" AAHH!" Kyle covers his mouth

He looks around, he's all alone.

" Stan, psst Stan." Kyle whispered

With no one around, he made a drastic decision; he didn't want to be alone. He was too scared. He walks over to the bed.

" Cartman are you up?" Kyle asks

Stan turns over.

" Stan? What are you doing?" ask Kyle

" Long story dude. What's wrong?" asked Stan

" I had a bad dream can I sleep here?"

Kenny wakes up and yawns.

" What's up guys?" asked Kenny

" Kyle wants to sleep in the bed." said Stan

" Can you ask Cartman dude, to you know scoot over?" asked Kyle

" Guys, I really don't want to wake him again." said Kenny

" Well I'll try, maybe he'll listen to me?" said Stan

" Dude, I'm his best friend and he doesn't even listen to me."

" Come on dude." pleaded Kyle

" Oh alright, but he's gonna be pissed." Kenny taps Cartman, " Eric, wake up."

" (Yawn) Is it morning?" Cartman says then looks over to Stan. Kenny, and Kyle

Cartman looks at the three, the screen panes over to the boys, then back to Cartman except now he looks pissed.

" No, no, no ,NO, NO, NO, NOOO, I refuse to let that Jew sleep in the same bed as me." yelled Cartman

" Then move somewhere else." said Kyle

" But I was here first!"

" Come on fat ass!"

" Why do you want to sleep here anyway?"

" I had a bad dream."

" Oh, I swear you guys are such pussies!"

" Cartman!"

" What happens if Butters wakes up and sees this?"

" He'll think were gay?" ask Kenny

" NO, he'll want to join us, this bed is not big enough for five people."

"Why would he want to join us?"

" Because Butters is a little pussy that is too desperate to be with people!"

" Cartman." said Kyle

" NO!"

" Cartman!"

" UGH! ONE NOISE, just ONE NOISE and you are all out of here. Got that!"

" Okay fine."

Cartman angrily scoots over and Kyle gets in.

" Good night Kyle, night Kenny, good night Cartman." said Stan

" Good night Eric, night Stan, good night Kyle." said Kenny

" Good night Sta…" began Kyle

" GOD DAMN IT GO TO SLEEP!" screamed Cartman

The boys immediately pretend to be asleep. All is quiet. Cartman feels uncomfortable, he has lost all mobility in the bed and is pressed up against the wall, and he thinks things can't get any worse.

Unfortunately the night wasn't over.


	8. Cartman's Dream: Read With Caution

**WARNING: Cartman's dream gets a little graphic near the middle and end! This is a warning!**

Cartman laid there on his side of the bed, he had no room to move or stretch. He was angry, but that anger soon turned to sleep as he nodded off. On his face is a uncomfortable expression. The screen panes in on Cartman and…

Cartman is walking down a road. He doesn't know where is going, he just keeps walking. He looks around; the land looks desolate and barren. He looks at the sky, it is red and cloudy. He wonders why it is so cloudy, but then he realizes its actually smoke.

Cartman walks down the road, he looks to see a fire. The fire is big and huge, full of destruction and chaos, and yet is filled with beauty and passion. The flames consume the building, thus feeding itself. Cartman looks on not amused by its alluring grasp and moves on.

Cartman comes to a pond, except it looks more it was put next to an industrial waste plant. The pond is black with a green hue. Even though there isn't anything alive in it, there is still something moving in it. There is a black fungus growing out of the pond, it seeps into the ground, killing anything it touches. The already brown grass withers into a black shrub. The smell resonating from the pond is repulsive. It smells like sour milk mixed with sweat. Cartman covers his nose, smelling the disgusting odor makes him want to gag. He moves on.

Cartman comes to a crossroad. On the left is a field of flowers and birds singing; on the right side are mounds of dirt, fires, and destruction. Cartman picks to walk down the road filled with chaos, immediately after walking down the right road, the left side is hit with thousands missiles and bombs. The birds tweet their last breath as their field has the crap bombed out of it. Cartman turns around to see the once beautiful and peaceful field turn into a smoldering wasteland. He didn't care, he just kept on walking.

Cartman keeps on walking, he eventually reaches a bunch of kids. They are crying and holding huge things that are burnt.

" Waaaahhhh!" they cry

" Mommy, Daddy!" some say

" Waaaahhhh!"

A little kid begins to cry as he tries to attach what looks like a head to one of the burnt up corpses.

" Wah!" he puts the head on the corpse, it then falls off, "Wah!" he tries again, same results, " Wah"

Cartman watches as the little kids mourn the loss of their parents. The constant crying and sadness reminded Cartman of his mom, how she always waits on him hand and foot, how she always calls him poopykins and hun, the way she brought him food. He wonders where she is then continues his walk down the endless road.

Cartman walks down the lonely road of chaos. He hears bombs go off behind him, he doesn't care though. Cartman sees a field of endless flowers; they all look burnt and orange. The orange hue reminds him of Kenny. The thought of Kenny makes him wonder where he is. Cartman thinks about all the crap he puts Kenny through, how he makes Kenny do all the work, how Kenny does a lot of stuff for him like drive him to Mexico in a mini electric toy car, how he treats his best friend like crap. Cartman dwells on this for a few minutes then forgets what he was thinking about. He decides to move on.

A bomb drops and explodes a hundred miles to Cartman's left. He hears the thousands of screams from the people caught in the blast, from the look of things it looks like an incinerator bomb from the fact that all the people are on fire.

" Ha!" laughs Cartman as he continues

He continues, on the way he sees a bunch of wounded animals. He sees one dog, its legs have been sawed off, another is limping as its back legs are dragged by the strands of visible muscle that are keeping the back legs attached to the body, a cat is completely bald and covered in sores, its skin looks like its falling off, a bird tries to fly away but its wing is broken and its beak is holding on by a mere scrap of skin. Cartman looks on at the mutilated animals and is reminded of Stan.

Cartman remembers how Stan always has to be the sympathetic one, how he always has to do the right thing. He remembers how Stan has a gay dog, he remembers how he tried to save Kyle from kidney failure, and he thinks about the time Stan was worried about killing beavers when they crashed into that beaver damn awhile back. After reminiscing about Stan, he continues.

Cartman walks down a road that is littered with loads of body parts, their stench is disgusting, but Cartman isn't really that affected. He sees a Star of David on one of the dismembered heads. He begins to think about Kyle, how much he hates him, how much he thinks Kyle is a little fag for always having to do the right thing, for always ruining his plans, and for just being Kyle. He thinks about all the times he and Kyle go at each other and thinks that he is glad that he has someone to fight with. He realizes life is more fun with a rival. But he still hates him. Cartman continues his walk.

Cartman continues walking when all of a sudden bombs go off behind him; three bombs go off a few yards behind him. The fumes choke his throat but he doesn't let it show. Bodies fill the sky then crash down on the earth. Cartman continues, a man is blown in half, he screams.

" Mommmyy! Mommy!" screams the man blown in half as he pulls himself and his organs that are hanging out to a safer place only to drag himself on a land mine then blow up, pieces blow everywhere

Cartman sees the destruction, but doesn't care. The he looks up and sees a missile coming right at him. The missile comes closer, Cartman looks on not caring.

A image of a human being with its lower jaw ripped out and its tongue hanging out flashes on the screen.

Cartman continues to stare at the missile, as it gets closer.

A image of three midgets eating a dead corpse appears.

The missile is closer now.

A image of a tribe eating their own flashes on the screen.

The missile is about to hit Cartman when…

Cartman wakes up.

Cartman wakes up and rubs his eyes, his movement wakes Kenny.

" Dude, you have a bad dream?" ask Kenny sleepily

" No just the same sh!t that I always dream." replied Cartman

" Oh the one where you see mom have sex?"

" No."

" The one where you rule the world but end up screwing it up?"

" No not that one."

" The one where you keep walking down a path of destruction until a missile hits you and you wake up."

" Yeah that one."

" Oh."

Cartman looks over to Stan and Kyle.

" Psst, Kenny (Cartman snickers) look at Stan and Kyle." says Cartman

Kenny looks over to see Kyle to sleeping with his head on top of Stan's chest.

" Ha hah ah ha ah ha!" laughs Kenny as he tries to hold in his laughter

" Man I know I said those guys were gay, ha ah hah ah ha, but I never meant literally!" exclaimed Cartman

" Kyle ha hah must have just turned over in his sleep Eric, their not gay!" Kenny tried to say with a straight face

" Yeah but it still looks gay ha hah ah ha, man I wish I had a camera!"

" Right there." said Kenny pointing to Butter's camera on the shelf above the bed

" Hey, put Stan's arm around him ha hah ha!"

" Okay, but this is seriously is wrong dude ha hah ha. Stan and Kyle are our friends ha hah."

" Screw that, tonight your allegiance is to me."

Kenny put Stan's arm around Kyle and Cartman took the picture and hid it under his pillow.

" Man this is gonna come in handy." said Cartman excited

" Dude come on your not going to actually use that are you?" asked Kenny still giggling

" Maybe." said Cartman as he laid back down to sleep

Kenny laid back down immediately and went back to bed.


	9. And This Is How It All Ends

Its 7am and the boys are still sleeping, but a small speck of sunshine makes its way past the curtains and on to Cartman's face.

"(Yawns) Man, my back is killing me." said Cartman stretching

His movement begins to wake the other boys, they one by one slowly begin to wake up.

" (yawns)" as Kenny woke up

" (yawns)" as Stan woke up

Kyle wakes up, still sleeping on Stan and the two look at each other, an awkward silence follows.

" AAAHHH!" the two scream as they pull back from each other

" Ha hah ah hah ha!" Kenny laughed

" Oh Man ha hah ah hah that was ha awesome ha ah hah!" laughed Cartman

" You assholes, you made us get like that didn't you?" asked Kyle furious

" Nope, you wanted to be embraced in Stan's arms, not our fault you can't control your gay sexual urges."

" I'm gonna kick your fat ass you lying son of a bitch!"

" Dude, you rolled over in your sleep, your head landed on Stan, no biggie." Kenny explained

" Sure ruin the fun Ken." said Cartman

" What ever, as long you two keep your trap shut about this!" said Stan anxious

" Stan you got nothing to be ashamed of, you can't deny what the heart wants, even if it is the Jew boy."

" Shut up you fat fu!k." yelled Kyle

Butters moved around in his sleep.

" Quiet you two, Butters might wake up." said Cartman

" So." said Kenny

" So…Wait, you guys get out the bed its morning!"

" Why?"

" You guys agreed that you would be gone by morning, now shoo, get your asses out of here."

" Dude its morning, does it matter if we get out our not were all up." said Stan

" Its 7 o'clock, I'm going back to bed."

" Cartman." said Kyle

Cartman literally kicked the boys out of the bed. With the boys on the floor Cartman went back to sleep.

" That fat bastard!" said Kyle

" Damn he kicks hard." said Stan

" Lets just go back to sleep."

The boys too fell back to sleep. An two hours past and Kenny woke up. It was close enough to when it would be reasonable to leave for home.

" Hey guys, get up. I think we've stayed long enough for us to leave don't you think." said Kenny

" Dude, don't say that, what of Butters hears you?" warned Stan

Kenny looked over to Butters who was still sound asleep. He hadn't heard what Kenny said.

" Nah dude, he's still asleep." said Kenny

" (Yawns) What time is it?" asked Kyle sleepily

" Its about 9:02 a.m. we've slept for about two hours now."

" We shouldn't leave until we have had breakfast dude." said Stan

" Okay, I'm fine with that." Kenny didn't mind a free meal

" Okay then wake up Cartman." said Kyle

" Okay"

Kenny walked over to the bed and got on.

" Psst Eric, wake up." Kenny whispered as he tapped him, "Eric! Wake up!"

Cartman didn't move.

" Okay fine." said Kenny

He backed up a little then pounced on Cartman.

" Ugh…Kenny get off you bastard." said Cartman

" He's up." said Kenny laughing

" Get off of me you stupid ass hole."

" No."

" Dog pile on Cartman." said Stan

" Get off me you sons of bitches!" yelled Cartman

Butters woke up.

" Hey Butters." said Kenny

" Hello fellas, gee what are you all doing having a tickle fight?" asked Butters

" Uh, no." said Stan

" Oh well come on lets all go brush out teeth and then maybe I can ask my mom to make us French toast. Dum dee do dum." Butters hummed as he walked to the bathroom

" How can he manages to stay so happy?" asked Kyle

" I don't know." replied Stan

" God damn it he really pisses me off that little dumb ass, I want to kick his ass." said Cartman

" Why what he do?" asked Kenny

" He's always so damn happy, its so fu!kin annoying."

" So you hate him… because he's happy?" asked Kenny

" Exactly!"

" Ooookay, you can always find something to hate about someone, can't you Cartman?" said Kenny

" Damn straight."

" You're an ass hole Cartman." said Kyle

" What, I hate him, I FU!KIN HATE HIM!"

" Well what ever, lets go get dome French toast." suggested Kenny

" Okay, I'm down with that."

The boys get up and leave for downstairs, just then Cartman remembers something.

" You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up." said Cartman

He get back on the bed and reaches under the pillow, he pulls out the picture he took very early in the morning.

" This will come in handy ha ha." laughed Cartman with a evil look on his face

Cartman ran downstairs; Butters' mom was already making French toast.

" Stan, Kyle, can I speak with you two for a minute." said Cartman

Stan and Kyle walked into the living room with Cartman.

" What Cartman?" asked Stan

Cartman brought up the picture of them together.

" Give me that fat ass!" yelled Kyle

" Is everything alright over there?" asked Butters mom

" Fine." lied Stan, " What do you want Cartman?"

" It'll cost you." said Cartman

" What?" said Kyle anxious

" You know what."

Stan and Kyle look at each other and both realize what he wants.

The scene is the kitchen of Butters house; Mrs. Stotch is serving the boys French toast.

" Can I have some more please?" asked Cartman with his fake generous sounding voice

" Now Eric, I think you've had enough. You've had four servings." said Mrs. Stotch as she served Stan and Kyle their second serving

Mrs. Stotch walks over to the stove.

" Uh hum!" coughed Cartman

Stan and Kyle angrily stab their French toast and put it on Cartman's plate.

" I hate you Cartman!" said Kyle

" I know." said Cartman

Stan and Kyle look over at Kenny.

" What? I'm not the one black mailing you." said Kenny, " I love this stuff!" Kenny said as he stuffed it all in his mouth

" Damn Kenny slow down." said Stan

" Yeah and put a shirt on." said Cartman

" No!" replied Kenny

The boys finished their breakfast and get their stuff and head for the door.

" Well are you fellas going already?" asked Butters

" Ah, yes Butters, thanks for nothing you little…(Kenny elbows him in the ribs), I mean, wow thanks Butters for the most super fun time we have ever had in our whole lives." said Cartman sounding obviously fake

" Well see ya fellas in school bye." said Butters as the boys exit the door

" Man that was the worst night I ever had."

" So boring!" said Kenny

" Okay Cartman…" said Kyle

" Okay what?" asked Cartman

" Give us the picture, we gave you our food so give us that picture."

Cartman brings out the picture.

" I don't know I could have some more fun with this." mocked Cartman

" CARTMAN!" both boys yelled

" Ha hah aha ha hah ah."

Kenny grabs the picture and hands it over to Kyle.

"AY!" Cartman

" Thanks Kenny." said Stan

Kyle immediately ripped up the picture.

" There, no more of that." said Kyle with a satisfied look on his face

" Your no fun." said Cartman

" Well I'd love to stay and chat but I need to go home and eat." said Stan

" Me too." said Kyle

The boys all left but Cartman stopped Kenny.

" What?" asked Kenny

" Look." Cartman said as he brought out the picture of Stan and Kyle

" Where did you?"

" I took two pictures."

" Eric!"

" What I said I give them that picture not this one."

" Whatever I'm staying out of this. See ya."

Cartman and Kenny left for their homes. All the boys returned home with the memories of their nightmares still in their heads, except for Cartmans. The boys wouldn't forget that night.


End file.
